


Dick Get's Kidnapped, Mocking Jay meets the Team, Bats is Overprotective

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt Dick Grayson, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Mild Blood, Protective Bruce Wayne, Romani Dick Grayson, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Dick Grayson gets kidnapped from his school and a ransom is set. The Justice League and the police can't save him as his life was threatened. Batman is worried about Anna so he sends her to the mountain with the team to continue finding him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 7





	Dick Get's Kidnapped, Mocking Jay meets the Team, Bats is Overprotective

“-Richard Grayson, Ward of Bruce Wayne was kidnapped from his school two hours ago. There are rumors that ransom has been set. We still don’t-”

Alfred turned off the tv, “Let’s not hear what the media has to say.”

“Thanks Alfred,” Anna said, from where she was trying to triangulate where Richard was from the last places his tracker was seen.

“Anna,” Bruce said.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to continue looking but at the Mountain.”

“Why, cause it gets me away from where Dick was kidnapped or because it will put me with some ‘older’ protegees and they can keep me safe?”

Bruce didn’t answer.

“Ooo it’s both!’

“Go change.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” She mock saluted and then left to go change.

Half an hour later, she had her bag of stuff and was standing in front of the Batcave’s Zeta Tube.

“I know, no secret identities.”

“Good.”

“I’m guessing I’ll be a D or something?”

“No, you are going to be an honorary member of the team for now so you will have a B.”

“Really?”

Bruce nodded.

“YES!”

Bruce chuckled.

_“Recognized B10: Mocking Jay,”_ The Robotic voice of the Zeta Tube rang out through the Mountain.

Mocking Jay had just materialized when she was violently hugged by Kid Flash.

She chuckled, “Hey Walls!”

“Hello Mocking Jay,” Aqualad greeted.

“Oh! Hey Kaldur!”

“Why are you here?” Artemis asked.

“Who are you?” Superboy asked.

“My hero name is Mocking Jay. I can’t tell you my real name, and I’m Robin's sister, Adopted.”

“Older Sister,” Wally added.

She nodded smirking, then the smirk disappeared, “As for why I’m here. Bruce Wanye’s Ward, Richard (Dick) Grayson was kidnapped from his school two hours ago, Batman sent me here because he’s overprotective.”

Wally snorted but was tense, “Ransom?”

“Posted an hour and a half ago, $1 million but that time tomorrow.”

“Where’s Robin?” Miss. Martian asked.

“He’s caught up in something else currently.”

“He most certainly is,” Wally muttered under his breath.

“What was that Wally?” Zatanna asked.

“I’m going to text Roy,” Wally said, looking towards Mocking Jay.

“Tell him I say Hi,” She told him once she had nodded.

“You got it,” He ran off.

‘Can’t get into her mind at all,’ Meagan's mental voice came through to the team.

‘You won’t unless she lets you,’ Wally said. Then Wally dropped out of the link.

A couple minutes later, ‘You’re a real pain, Walls,’ Mocking Jay’s voice came over the link.

‘You used Walls, you’re not actually mad at me,” Wally’s voice rejoined them.

‘I’m a Tarithen and I have the strongest physic mind in the universe,’ She preceded any questions.

‘Oh,’ Meagan said.

‘I’m no danger to you unless you go bad.’

‘Older sister, Robin’s 13, how old are you?” Rocket asked.

‘Legally also 13, Truthfully really old, but I lost track of how old I was.’

‘Oof,’ Wally thought.

‘Shouldn’t you be working on finding the Rich Kid?’ Artemis asked.

‘One, I am working on it and Two, Richard is not just some ‘rich kid’, if you looked up his Wikipedia page you would know that. Richard grew up in the circus, lost his parents at 9, and though this is little known fact, was put into juvie, instead of an orphanage because he is Romani and grew up in the circus. He was there for a week before Bruce Wayne found him.’

‘Ooo Snap,’ Wally said, knowing she was about to go _off_.

‘And Artemis, you of all people should know the dangers of judging Books by their Covers, or people by their families or what you see on the television.’

‘Right..’

‘Richard Grayson, no matter how many times he’s kidnapped, tortured, bullied, even with all he’s been through, he smiles, he jokes, he is polite, and his is _HAPPY_ , so no Richard Grayson is not just some Rich Kid, just like you, Artemis are not just your parents or family.’

‘Bruce Wayne’s the rich kid,’ Wally spoke up.

‘Truth, Though he has had his fair share of hard times.’

They lapsed into silence.

A half an hour later, three hours since Dick had been kidnapped. Mocking Jay yelled out loud, “Found him!”

“Yay!” Wally exclaimed.

“I’m calling Bats,” She grabbed her phone from her utility belt, clicked on Batman’s contact and waited. He didn’t answer. So she took out another phone, pressed on Bruce Wayne’s contact and waited. He didn’t answer again so she found what his computer screen looked like, it had a countdown.

Her and Wally exchanged glances.

She pressed on Alfred’s contact and once he picked up she said, “Hey Agent A can you put B on he won’t answer his phone.”

“Hey B, I found him.”

“Okay, yep, I can do that, I will, Love you too Bye.”

The rest of the team had arrived back in the mission room.

“Okay, Bats says to go in the Bio-ship to this location,” A location pinged on their wrist computer things.

Mocking Jay took the countdown from where it was on her computer and put it onto her wrist computer.

They all got into the Bio-ship, Mocking Jay taking Robin’s seat. They were silent as they flew towards the location, Mocking Jay watching the countdown.

When the countdown reached Zero a video appeared. Mocking Jay put it up so everyone can see.

The video feed showed Dick Grayson, tied, gagged, and blindfolded, his posture was tense and showed he was injured.

“You have-” The kidnappers voice said.

“Is he okay?” Meagan asked.

“No, he’s injured, though I can’t tell where,” Mocking Jay said.

“Puddle of Blood,” Kid Flash said.

“Crap…” Mocking Jay sighed.

“If you bring the police or if the Justice League intervenes he will be killed.”

Mocking Jay forced a chuckle, “Well we ain’t the Justice League.” She texted Bats, “We aren’t the Justice League.”

“Bats says, be careful.”

They approached the compound, they dropped from the Bio-ship and started to take out Henchman.

“Mocking Jay!” Kid Flash yelled.

“Right!” Mocking Jay disappeared.

She re-appeared close to a door leading to where Dick was. She stuck in quietly and slowly but surely got closer to the chair Dick was on.

When she was sprinting distance away, “Hey, get her!”

She sprinted, quickly cut the ropes and put up a four way barrier. She un-gagged and un-blindfold him.

“Hey,” She said.

“Hey,” then he went into a coughing fit.

They were surrounded by enemies. Then a bunch of them were out, Lighting trailing the path to and from the taken out henchman.

“Go KF,” Dick whispered.

“Yeah,” Mocking Jay stood up.

KF came up on Dick’s other side, “What’s the plan?”

“Don’t currently have one.”

“I have one,” Dick said.

“And it is?” KF prompted.

“KF takes out as many as possible, the others can help with that, MJ takes me and teleports to where the ambulance is coming.”

KF and Mocking Jay exchanged looks.

“Let’s do it,” Mocking Jay said.

“1,” KF said.

“2,” Mocking Jay said.

“3,” They chorused.

Mocking Jay picked Dick up bridal style and teleported to where the ambulance would be soon.

Kid Flash and the rest of the team, fought and captured pretty much all of the Henchmen.

The ambulance arrived and once Mocking Jay knew what hospital they were bringing him to, left to bring Dick to the hospital.

‘Grayson is headed to the hospital and the police are just about here,’ Mocking Jay said via the mental link.

‘Yeet, text-’ Wally started.

‘On it.’

The team finished up, gave a statement to the police and went back to the mountain.

“So why _didn’t_ Mr. Wayne just pay the ransom?” Artemis asked.

“He doesn’t just have 1 Million dollars lying around, plus who knows what they were going to do with his son in the meantime,” Mocking Jay explained.

“If you had a superhero family’s phone number would you just wait around until you take out one or more of your bank accounts?” Wally asked.

“Okay fine, that’s fair,” Her hands went up in mock surrender.

“Mocking Jay return to the Batcave,” Batman’s voice came over the speakers, then almost as an afterthought, “Bring Kid Flash, with you.”

The two named heroes exchanged looks.

“See you guys!” Wally said.

“Nice to meet you, Hope to see you again soon,” Mocking Jay said.

Both jogged, no super speed, over to the Zeta Tubes, Mocking Jay put in a code and they stepped into the Tube.

_“Recognized B03: Kid Flash, Recognized B10: Mocking Jay.”_

“Get changed we’re meeting up with Roy and going to where Dick is,” Bruce said.

They quickly changed into civilian clothes, Wally had some there for surprise sleepovers. Then they were on the road, or the sky as they used the Wayne Enterprises Helicopter.

They picked up Roy and an hour and a half since they had left the mountain they were landing on top of the hospital.

“He sustained a number of injuries, and lost a lot of blood, but he’s a fighter and will survive,” The doctor told them.

“Can we see him?” Anna asked.

“Yes.”

As Anna, Wally, and Roy went into the room, Bruce said, “I would like a full rundown of his injuries.

“Of course, Sir.”

Anna grabbed one of his hands, Roy wrapped one of his arms around her, and Wally sat on the other side of the bed.

“So you got to meet the team and go to the mountain?” Roy asked.

“Yeah, only cause B is overprotective.”

“Hey, Roy, you wanna know a fun fact?” Wally asked.

“Sure Walls.”

“Dick gave us the plan.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah, he told us a plan, I teleport him out and the team takes out the Henchman,” Anna explained.

Roy snorts, “Overachiever.”

“That’s not wrong, but don’t call me out for it.”

“Dick!”

“Glad your awake chum, I’ll grab the nurse,” Bruce said from where he was watching at the door.

“So what happened?” Anna asked, now that Dick was out of any immediate danger she wanted to know the details.

“Well you saw that I was gagged right?”

The three nodded.

“That was because I managed to convince them to make the ransom 1 Mil instead of higher. They didn’t want me convincing them of something else.”

“Amazing.”

“Everyday I realize that if the Justice League truly goes bad, I should be worried about Batman,” Wally said.

Roy nodded.

The two birds in the room laughed.

Dick healed up, went back to school, and then, after a week of begging and a powerpoint presentation Robin was allowed on the streets and at the Mountain.

Of course this wasn’t the last time the team helped save a Wayne, it wasn’t even the first, technically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
